Alana's Birthday
by Duramicherle
Summary: It is a day to celebrate with the whole family. But when tragedy strices who will be there to pick up the peaces? Whump focused on Clay and Jason
1. Chapter 1

Alana's Birthday

Alana is dead, but why shouldn't there be a reason that we would not celebrate her.

Written from Jason's point of view.

Chapter 1

It was Alana's birthday. And I had two choices: 1. stay at home, drink all day and be miserable or 2. celebrate the women I love with my whole family.

So I decided it would be best to invite everybody over for a barbecue. So I picked up my phone and informed them to come to my hour in the afternoon and bring everybody with. The more the merrier.

So the whole day was going by in a blur. Shopping, preparing and all the while there was something nagging in the back or my brain. Some weird feeling that something was going to happen today. Something bad. But I pushed the thought down; it made no sense dwelling on them. You could drive yourself crazy or you could be ready and prepared. I'm a SEAL and a Tier 1 Operator at that. So I'm quite confident that I'm prepared for most situations. How wrong I was.

Mikey, Emma and Mom were all in different stages of coping with Alana's death. Same as me. But at least we were talking about here more often nowadays. Which I thought was healthy. Emma approached me and ask " Dad, is it ok it I go to Jenny for a while? I promise I'll be back in time for the Barbecue" " Of cause darling. Have a lot of fun". And with that my beautiful girl ran giggling out the front door.

Around 1500 the guys with their families started showing up. There were a lot of hugs and I felt positive that this would be exactly what we all needed today. Everyone has brought something, even when I had told them that it wasn't necessary. I had to stifle a lough when Sonny showed up with a keg of German beer. O boy this would be a real BRAVO Party.

An hour later I got a text massage from Emms, she would be here shortly but asked me to send Clay and Ray to the front to help her with a surprise. Ah ok, I hate surprises. I think that comes with the job, but I would do anything for my little girl. So I asked Clay and Ray to get a move and help her. Mikey, Mom and Naima also stood up and followed. Clearly everybody was in on that surprise.

Unable to stifle my curiosity I went to the front and used my best stalking tactics to be as low-key about it as possible. But of cause I was spotted by my teammates within seconds. In truth they had known that it would be impossible for me to hold myself back. Both Ray and Clay grinned from one ear to the other. And I grinned with them. This was a good day after all.

Emma had parked her car a little down the street on the other side. She was opening the back and I spotted something that clearly looked like a very big cake. I think I will have to let my brothers run some extra hills for that thing. But I'm sure it's worth it.

Clay started forward to help her carry the surprise. That when it happens. Times slowed down as it usually only does during a fight. Seconds would be minutes, minutes would be hours. There was a car speeding down the road. It was way too fast and it was wallowing from left to right and back. The driver must have lost control or maybe he was drunk.

My blood run cold in my veins, no not again. That can't be happening. Not here, not today, not now, not ever. The car bear down on Emma and I only stood there. Frozen in time and space. A small scream tore out of me and I watched in horror as the event's unfolded before my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There he was, the fastest of us. Clay raced down the street in a flash. I don't think I have ever seen him moving that fast. He jumped and at the last moment he was able to push her out of harm's way.

But with that he had put himself right in front of the car. I had to watch in horror as the car run him over. He was flipped over the roof, he spun around his axis and hit the pavement with a sickening sound head first.

The car came to halt with screeching brakes. But nobody disembarked.

No that can't be happening. It was not supposed to happen. I had to check on my kid's: Mikey was clinging to Naima, crying but unharmed. Emma was laying on the sidewalk, blinking in confusion but there was no blood. And my third kid, Clay lay in the middle of the street. He didn't move and blood began to pool beneath him.

As I began to ran, I screamed for Trent. Ray was already on the phone for an ambulance. How much time had passed? It couldn't be more than 2 minutes but it felt like a lifetime.

Trent, Sonny, Brock, Blackburn, Davis and the whole Family were now on the front porch. Everybody looked on in shock and my teams training started to kick in. Trent was running for his med kit, which lay in his car. Brock and Cerberus were starting to the other end of the street to hold back any other cars. And Sonny was running to the car screaming bloody murder. Blackburn was right behind him to prevent him from anything stupid.

I on the other hand was finally able to move. I had to go to Emma. I had to embrace my baby girl. Had to be sure that nothing happened to her. As I reached her she turned to me crying and sobbing. I did a full body check with her, asked her to look me in the eyes and talk to me. All she was able to say was "Clay, oh my good Clay". That's when my Mom appeared "Give her to me and go look after the boy" she offered and I reluctantly agreed.

I stepped beside Trent and took a knee. "How does it look like? How can I help?" That was when one of the hardest military medics I have ever known looked up to me, with tears in his eyes and said "I don' know boss, it looks bad, real bad. I…I…I don't think that we can help him this time." And with that a single tear run down his face and vanished into his beard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

_disclaimer – medical inconsistency_

Jason had to watch Trent assessing Clay, all the while he was praying and praying. Don't let that be it, he's too young. Oh Please don't let that be it.

Clay was still breathing. Shallow and barely detectable, but still doing his job and staying alive. Trent was desperately tying to stop the bleeding. Where did all the blood come from? There was a gapping head wound, uncountable lacerations and road rash, his left leg was bent in an impossible angle and it seemed that a rib had poked through the abdominal wall. Jason watched Trent unspool and apply meters on meter of gauze and sterile pads.

Where was the dam Ambulance? Jason looked desperately towards Ray, who was still on the phone and simultaneously trying to prevent every one of their family to interfere.

How much time had passed? Mere Minutes

Jason focused his attention back at Clay. He was so pale, barely hanging on. He kept talking to him "Common Clay, stay with us. Don't do that Kid. We need you. Don't you dare leave us. Suck it up Clay. Stay with us" He was aware that he sounded broken hearted and frantic, but he didn't care. This was his family, everybody understood.

Clay chooses this moment to crack open his eyes. "Stay with me Clay. Common, that's it. Take breath. Look at me. Clay? Try to focus on me. Clay, yeah, that's it. Don't try to move. Trent is looking after you. We are all here. No, don't you dare close your eyes, stay with me." He would keep talking and yelling to him as long as he had to, he would try everything to ground his Kid in this world.

He realised that Clay's lips were moving and bend even lower to catch his words. "Brian? Brian what are you doing her? Help me Brian. Please" Clay bagged and his eyes wandered somewhere over Jason's left shoulder and there they stayed. A should went through him and he slowly drifted away.

Jason began to scream "Clay, don't you dare look at him. Don't look at Brian. Stay with us"

He could feel all eyes on him. His family and brothers shocked to hear him utter those words. All of them knowing what Brian hat meant to Clay and that he had died during Green Team Training.

Even Sonny hat stopped ranting at the driver. Jason noted that the driver was a man who at that point was lying at the sidewalk, crying. He had some blood dripping from his mouth; clearly Sonny had pulled a punch before Blackburn had stopped him. Jason was pleased. Let Sonny beat the men to a pulp. He deserved that and more. Anger was gripping Jason, nearly replacing his fear. With his focus shifting he nearly missed Clay's next words "J..Jace, is is Emma ok? I'm sorry Jace..." His attention jerked back to Clay "Nothing to be sorry for Kid. Just hold on and everything is going to be ok"

He could hear sirens. Finally, Jason let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. They sounded still distant. Or wait, no they were coming down the street. Brock jumping out of the way and franticly waving them down towards them.

The medics leaped out and ascended on Clay. They were chatting with Trent and simultaneously assessing Clay. Jason could not remember how he ended up standing at Clay's feet. Maybe he had been pushed out of the way? He could hear the three Medics talking, but couldn't understand half of what they were saying.

Jason had to helplessly look when they began to stick tubes and cables in and onto Clay. IV - check, EKG - check, cervical collar - check. He heard Trent ask for an Intubation, but the Medic's denied - not with a possible spinal injury. They would have to do a tracheotomy. What the hell?

Clay was strapped to a body board and loaded onto the gurney.

Of cause he would go with him. No question about that. That's when Trent stepped in his way "Jace, I will go with them. They may need my help and I can provide the hospital with his medical data." Yes, that would be more sensible, Jason thought. "Jace, look at me" Trent demanded. " Check on your daughter. She needs you now. Check on our family. I will stay with him and keep you informed. Come to the hospital as soon as you can."

As if there would ever be a questions that Jason would be there as soon as he could. "Ok, Trent. Sound plan. Let's do that." And he watched Trent jump into the Ambulance and they speeded of.

Siren screaming. And just like that they were gone. Jason look down to his shaking and bloody hands, took in the puddle of blood on the street and the medical supplies scattered everywhere. How that could have happened?

With a deep breath he turned towards the driver. It took him all of three steps until he reached him. Grapping on to his collar he could smell the liquor on him. They guy was whimpering and begging. Jason could no longer listen to that. With a disgusted grunt he let the man slip back on the pavement. He had no energy to deal with him now. "I should kill you. I could you know. Would take each one of us less than three moves to accomplish that. But I won't throw everything away for an asshole like you." He turned and start blankly into Sonny's and Blackburn's faces "Did you call the cops? Detain him until they arrive."

With that he gripped on to Sonny and started spilling his guts. It was simply too much to bare. He felt Sonny's hands slip around him and help him standing up. "Let's look after our family and then go to our Kid, Boss." Yes, that is what Jason had planned to do. He stumbled to his front porch, searching for Emma. He had to hold her and again check if she was ok.

As he joined everybody he was bombarded with questions "Is he alive?" - "Yes"; "How is he?" - "I don't know. Bad"; "Where did they take him?" -"Naval hospital. On base."; "Can we go over?" - "The Team will go. We keep you all updated". As everybody began to argue he raised his hand in defeat "Please, let us take care of him. Please, we need to do that." That got everybody's attention. Jason usually barked orders and didn't ask for their understanding. So all around him his family began to pull themselves together. He could see mothers reaching for the kids. His brothers holding on to their wives.

Jason was feeling like someone had pulled the pluck. All he wanted to do was turning back in time. Just one hour. Just half an hour. But that it not how those things work. He knew he had to be strong for everybody. Emma, Mikey and his Mom were hugging him and Emma whispered "Dad, you go and bring us Clay back. Help him. And when you think that you are not strong enough, remember Mom and how much she loved you. How much we love you. We are here for you." Dam, that got him almost crying. His hart went out to her and he was so proud that Alana had raised such a strong women.

Meanwhile his Mother was ushering everybody back inside the house. Mumbling on about "Comfort food", which got him slightly smiling. But that stopped when his team assembled around him. "Let's go check on Clay" and with that he turned and started towards his truck. Ray beside him scooped up his keys "Jace, you are in no condition to drive. Let me." "All right, won't argue with that. Thank you Ray".

They all hopped in. "Let's move, Ray" Sonny called out from the back of the trucks bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

As they arrived on base, Jason's feelings were on a roller-coaster ride. They haven't heard anything from Trent so far and he didn't know if that was something good or bad. He remembered Trent's desperate expression when he examined Clay. As his thought went on and on, spinning deeper and deeper into the abyss of his imagination, bile started to rise again at the back of his throat. He had to get a grip on his feelings. He had to lead his brothers. He had to be strong. He was the one looked to and if he faltered they all would crumble. So he straitened his back and marched on.

The hospital was a place they all only knew too well and they all hated it here. Maybe feared it a little bit as well. And in Sonny's case for sure loathing it.

Jason spotted Trent sitting in one of the private waiting rooms adjoined to the OR. "Trent, how is he? Any news?" "He was alive when we arrived, but that is all I can give you at the moment. The Doc said to buckle in for an long wait." So they all gripped a chair and retreated into their own head space. Ray was praying. Trent had is had in his hands and start at the floor. Brock cradling Cerberus, who rested half on his lap. Sonny was pacing up and down the small space, mumbling under his breath. Davis was silently crocking back and forth in one of the chairs. That and more Jason saw from his spot in the corner. He had chosen this place for two reasons: First - He needed the support of both walls to ground him. To not break down. And Second - So he could have all of his brothers in view. He knew he wasn't able to provide them with any comfort at the moment. But he would be dammed if he let them out of his sight today. They had to stick together.

1 hour past - nothing so far.

1,5 hours past - Blackburn arrived and took an seat next to Jason. "Everything was handled with the police. Emma is required to give an statement tomorrow, but of cause I told them that they have to wait until you go with her."

2 hours past - no information jet

3 hours past - still no god dam information

4 hours past - what the hell

5 hours past - Trent went to retrieve any information possible. And returned with nothing

6 hours past - Jason was praying at this point

6,5 hours - The door cracked open and a Doctor entered the waiting room. They all jumped right at him, Jason the first to ask "How is he? Is he alive?" "Yes. Yes, he is alive. Barely. He is in critical condition. The next 24 hours have to decide."

With that all fight left Jason's body and he sat down on the floor, hard. He was alive. Oh joy he was alive. His hart was pumping so fast it would leap out of his chest at any second. Alive - Clay is alive. He repeated those words again and again. Almost as if he had to convince himself of that.

"What about his injuries" Trent asked. That got Jason up from the floor. Ray keeping a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "

"Mr. Spencer has an severe concussion and a laceration on his head which we stitched up. He is whiplashed and has to wear the cervical collar for about 2-4 weeks. His left leg was broken below his knee and angled backwards. We had to realign it and fix it with some screws and a nail in his shin. His shoulder was dislocated, which we also fixed. Furthermore we had to remove his spleen as it ruptured due to the impact. He has three broken ribs and several more are cracked. One of the ribs punctures his lung. As you all have seen the medics were unable to intubate him on scene, so they had to do an tracheotomy. Which means he is on a ventilator at the moment to secure is airway. He has multiple lacerations which we had to stitch up - 60 stitches over all. And multiple bruises all over, especially on his hip and back" "Ok, that all sounds manageable to me" Trent went. "Yes, but there is one more thing... Eh, we also found that one of his vertebras was injured. He may be paraplegic…. But we have to wait until he wakes up from the induced coma to confirm that."

Shock wasn't the right word to describe what Jason felt at that moment. How could someone be that broken and live? He had seen others with less severe injuries who didn't made it. He jolted himself out of his stupor "How long will he be in the coma?" "We intent to hold him in the coma round about one week. Maybe longer. It all depends on his progress" Jason sucked in a breath "Can we see him?"

"Yes, he will be settled in the ICU and one of the nurses will come and bring you to him as soon as everything is done. But I have to ask you to keep it down. I understand that you will be with him and as I know you guy's there will be somebody with him at all times. That is fine by me. We all know how strong your team spirit is. But please be aware that he is very weak and prone to infections at this stage. So it would be perfect if you could prevent your small soldier on four legs over there from sniffing or liking anything. Other than that you are all good to go. I will give my contact details to Miss Davis and if there is anything you want to know (he directed his gaze towards Trent) don't hesitate to call. Ok?" With that he turned and left them alone.

Jason took a long looked into his teams eyes and saw defeat there. That scared him more than anything. They always fight through everything. Together they could handle it all. "I know it looks bad, but he is alive. We have to cling to that. Clay is strong. He was in bad situations before and we always got him back. He will pull through again." And one after the other hugged and as a team, as a family they stepped out of the waiting room. Ready to go and see Clay and help him to their best abilities.


	5. Chapter 5

One of the nurses came to show them into the ICU. Jason was first in line, always the leader; he had to go through that door first. With mixed feelings but determinate to do whatever necessary, he carefully opened the door and froze. Efficiently blocking the few between his team and Clay. He could hear their protest behind him, but couldn't bring himself to take another step.

Clay was lying in a stark white bed. There were so many wires and cables attached that he almost looked like some sort of cyborg. What he could see of his skin on his face and torso was litter in bruises of different colours. Ranking from bluish-green to almost black. There were reams of bandages and tapes all over him. They had shaved Clay and so he looked even younger than usual. His eyes were shut and the eyelids secured with tape. Around him where different machines all with the purpose to keep his Kid alive. Every single item was known to Jason, but he never ever had seen them all in one place, attached to one person before.

"That is bad" Jason took a shuddering breath and thinking to himself – _This could have been Emma_. He slightly began to tremble.

He sensed the protest behind him getting louder. The team wanted to know what the holdup was. Groaning Jason took another step into the room, and another, and another. Each one feeling heavier than the one before. He sensed his brothers following him, each one equally taken aback by Clay's sight.

They gathered around his bed and kept staring at the still form. The only sound Jason could hear was his one heart beat mixed with the many beeps and low whistles of the machines. On his right Trent were flipping through Clay's medical chart. He would see his medic frowning, turn on his heel and leaving the room. Without doubt in search of a Doctor or a Nurse.

He mentally took note to ask Trent about that later. Now he had to focus on Clay. Tentative Jason stepped around the bed, took the only available chair and grabbed Clay's hand in his. Careful not to disturb any wires or tubes.

Subconsciously he was aware that the other took various placed on the floor of the room. Nobody was speaking, everyone deep in their one thoughts. Even Cerberus laying still at Brocks feet, seeking solace with his handler.

He knew he had to speak with them, to hold them together. But that would have to wait.

15 Minutes later Trent re-entered the room. He brought with him some chairs and declared that everybody except Cerberus had to take on, so that he wouldn't have to deal with their sore backs later on. That got a small chuckle out of everyone. Well almost everyone.

Trent settled right beside him and laid a hand on Jason's shoulder without a word, trying to comfort him. So Jason asked "What's going on? You got your trouble look as soon as you read his chart" "Ah, its fixed now. There were some medications noted that doesn't go well with Clay when mixed. I informed them and we changed it before any more damage could be done. I don't think he can take any more trouble at the moment. It's astonishing that he is still with us."

After hours and hours of silent guarding, the Doctor asked them to step out of Clay's room. "Mr. Spencer is in an induced coma and won't be awake for at least on week. If not longer. So you shouldn't feel bad if you can't be with him all the time. This will be a marathon and no sprint. Mr. Spencer will need you help and support over a long period of time." And with that he turned and left them to discuss it. Everybody turned to look at him. "Guy's we will figure something out. The Doc has a point there."

Jason and Erik had a rotation plan in place the next day, so that at any time somebody from Bravo would be with Clay. And so a routine started for Bravo. They still had to train; they had to keep up their work and private live.

Almost every time Jason was with Clay he brought Emma with him. Sometimes he even sneaked Mickey in (although he was technically too young to be in the ICU). Jason didn't care. It was important for his kids to be together and heal. Emma had night terrors and this was the only way he could think about to get her better. To help Clay getting better. But he assumed that she wouldn't be all right until Clay was back on his feet – so to speak. It was times like this when he missed Alana most of all, she would have known how to handle things. But he was alone now and had to figure it out.

Of these two weeks there were some improvements in Clay's condition. The chest tube was removed. The stitches were healed. The bruises had faded to yellow and green – better then blue and black. His beard had begun to grow back in and his overall complexion had changed from white to an healthier shade.

After the second week the Doctors took Jason aside "Master Chief – today we will start to reduce the medication and bring him back up from the coma. His body has healed enough and it is important that he gains consciousness. Tomorrow the meds should be abated enough for him to wake up." "Ok, do you think he is strong enough? How long will it take" "Yes, we do think he can take it. He still will be on strong pain medications, but we have to check is brain function and also see about any nerve damage in his back. That can only be determinated correctly while he's around. He should come around tomorrow around noon or afternoon." "How can we help?" "You and maybe one of your team members should be around when he comes to. It will keep him calmer and would help us a great bit." "I will talk to my team and we will be there. Thank you Doc!"

When Jason prompted the news to his team, of cause everybody wanted to be there. He could understand them all, but he had to put an end to the discussion. "Sonny will be here with me. We keep you informed how it goes." He could see Sonny settling back in his chair, with a satisfied grin on his face. The others piped up "Jace, I should be her. I'm the Medic." " Jay, common. Let me stay. I'm the calmest of us all and can influence him." " Jason, for real man, Cerb and I should be here."

Sometimes he got the feeling that he rally was some sort of mother hen who had to keep them all in line. "I said Sonny and I will be here and that is final. I love you all and keep you informed. Don't make that harder than it already is." With that they grumbling shuffled back to their chairs.


End file.
